


[Fanart] The Bucky Barnes Shipper Valentine's Day Icon Set

by Terrenis



Series: Terrenis' Creative Output [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I will go down with these ships, M/M, Multi, PICK YOUR POISON, Valentine's Day, and another set of icons, everyone I ship Bucky with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Valentine's Day is approaching fast, I give you special Icons for this event - basically every of my favourite Bucky Barnes ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] The Bucky Barnes Shipper Valentine's Day Icon Set

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use them as you like, but please don't forget to like/reblog if you do so.

**Pick your Poison -**

**The Bucky Barnes Ship Valentine's Day Icon Set -**

**Tumblr Edition**

* * *

 

          

          

          

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://terrenis.tumblr.com/post/139202467541/pick-your-poison-bucky-barnes-valentines-day), so why don't you stop by at my [tumblr ](http://terrenis.tumblr.com)and share your Bucky feels with me?


End file.
